Chibi Dark
by DragonFly5
Summary: Ryou is just a five year old kid. He recieves the Millenuim Ring from his father and has to face the Spirit in it. He is helped by his friend Yugi, who has one and a someone who is a Yami with no Light. *chapter 10*And those that are Yami's shall be erase
1. Millenuim Ring

This my first ficcie ever!! And i'm also knew to this website too! SO please be nice to me!! I don't own any YGO characters or my cousin Sage and her insane black pokemon mew, Chaos. ^____^ And please go easy on me. I'm only nine years old! Also please dismiss any misspelling and grammer. Thank you!!  
  
In here, Yugi and his friends are 5 years old. Yami and Yami Bakura and any other yami's are at least 7 years old. They're all CHIBIS!! ^-^ I luv chibi's! And Chaos is a kitten that gets into alot of trouble. You know. Curiousty kills the kitten? Or was it Cat??  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIBI DARK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author:DragonFly  
  
  
  
  
Millenuim Ring  
  
  
  
Five year old Ryou was outside on his front yard; playing. He was happy because today was the day his father came back from Egypt. When he talked to his father over the phone, his father said he had a present for Ryou too.  
  
"Ryou! Honey! Don't stay out too long! We have to pick your father up soon. And please! Try to stay clean!!"  
  
Ryou's mother yelled from inside the house.  
  
"Ota!!" Ryou answered back.  
  
"Its 'okay,' Ryou." his mother corrected him.  
  
"Okay!" Ryou said again.  
  
"Hey, Ryou!"   
  
Ryou looked up to see Malik and his sister, Isis; with thier parents.  
  
  
"Hiya, Malik! Isis!"  
  
Isis smiled and waved. Malik waved too, as they passed him by.  
  
"See you at school next week."  
  
Ryou watch them go and frown.  
  
Next week he had to start school. He really didn't like school, but there was nothing he could do to stop his parents from making him go to school.  
  
  
He looked back at the house, to see and hear his mother calling him to get in the car. They were leaving. Ryou had a huge smile on his face, when he race towards the car.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Few Hours Later**  
  
"This sure doesn't look like a Ring." Ryou looked at the gold necklace with cone shapes around it, and a pyramid in the middle of the circle.  
  
He let the Millenuim Ring, or thats what his father said it was; plop against his chest.  
  
He went to his desk and looked at the cards that came with the Ring.  
  
"duel monsters." Ryou breathed its name. "Hmmmm." he picked one of the card up.  
  
There was a picture of a girl in the front with blonde hair. She was divided down the middle. One half was dark and a leather wing sprouted from her back. The other was light with a angel wing sprouted from her back too.  
  
Above her cup hands, floating; was a heart. Ryou looked at the heart.  
  
"Change of Heart? I like this card." Ryou set the card aside and picked up another.  
  
"Man-Eater bug? OO! O.O" Ryou eyes widen.  
  
He set that card aside also and looked through the rest.  
  
He wasn't aware of his Millenuim Ring starting to glow a golden light.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay! That was done.  
ChibiRyou:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HES LOSE!! QUICK!! CALL THE DOG POUND! CALL THE DOG CATCHER!! HES LOSE!!! BAKURA'S LOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
.....And I thought he would be happy to have his Yami with him. *watches Chibi Ryou run around* Obviously not. PLEASE REVIEW!!  
ChibiRyou:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*still running around*  
*sigh*-_-;; O brother.  
ChibRyou:*stops* O Brother! Where art thou?? *begins to run and scream again*  
*sweatdrop* 


	2. Spirit in the Ring

And we back!  
ChibiRyou:A DINOSAUR STORY!!  
....No more movies for you.  
ChibiRyou:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
ChibiBakura:Ahh! Put a sock in it, Ryou.  
ChibiRyou:*begins to scream and run......agian* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERES THE DOG CATCHER?! HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
ChibiBakura:WHAT!???  
*sweatdrop* Please start reading! And hope that Ryou will still be here. *sees C.Bakura about to go after C.Ryou* No, Yami.B!, No!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIBI DARK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Spirit of the Millenuim Ring  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryou was still sound alsleep, and wasn't aware of his Millenuim Ring glowing agian.  
  
Something separated from the Ring and stood there. It looked like Ryou, but its eyes seem unfriendly and its hair more spikey. And he seemed alittle bit taller then Ryou, also.  
  
~What the? That kid! How come he looks like me??~ "hey! hey, kid! wake up!"  
  
The Ryou look alike, punched Ryou's back.   
  
Ryous eyes snapped open and he quickly turned around.  
  
"~hmmmmmm?~" Ryou rubbed his eyes. "Uh?" Ryou saw his look alike standing next to him. "Who, who are you?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the samething." The Ryou lookalike peered closer to Ryous face.  
  
Ryou flinched and backed up alittle. "Whats your name, kid?"  
  
"My name is Ryou." Ryou answered. He let a shiver go down his back. He was getting a bad vibe from his look alike.  
  
"Ryou, eh? The names Bakura." Bakura crawled ontop Ryou's bed. "How come you look like me??"  
  
Ryou shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"Feh! Don't you know anything?" Bakura spat.  
  
Ryou rubbed his face where Bakura spat at him. He looked at his other half.  
  
"Why did you do that? I didn't do anything to you."  
  
Bakura gave another 'feh,' and jumped off his bed. He looked around the room.  
  
"Where are we?" Bakura turn to Ryou. "Or you don't know that either?"  
  
Ryou looked at Bakura. "We're in Tokyo, Japan."  
  
"Tokyo, eh?" he turned back to see Ryou falling half alsleep. He sighed and disapperead into his Millenuim Ring, letting Ryou fall alsleep agian.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Morning**  
  
"Ryou!! Honey! Get up!! Me and you are going shopping for school! Ryou!!"  
  
Ryou slowly got up and rubbed his eyes, as he heard his mother was still yelling at him to get up.  
  
"Whatta strange dream. I could have sworn theres was another boy that looked like me, but meaner and taller."  
  
"Feh! Of course that was real. You are such a dork, you know that??"  
  
Ryou gasped and look up to see Bakura standing there. His arms were crossed against his chest, and glaring at Ryou.  
  
"You sure get up slowly." Bakura snapped.  
  
Ryou fell back on his bed from the unexpected snap. He got on his knees and hands and looked at Bakura.  
  
"Why are you so mean to me? What have I ever done to you?" Ryou asked; sliding off his bed.  
  
Bakura watch him get dressed. (no nasty thoughts!)  
  
"I can't believe your my Light. You are sure a wimp, thats for sure."  
  
Ryous glowered face, was covered by his shirt, when he pulled it down. "Well, you sure are mean and bossy, thats for sure." Ryou threw back Bakuras own spat.  
  
Bakura glared at Ryou and storm towards him. He shoved Ryou to floor, when he open the door.  
  
Ryou gave out a cry as he was roughly shoved to the ground. He turned to Bakura, eyes watery.  
  
"Why did you do that for?!" Ryou asked; his vision blurry.  
  
Bakura smirk. "Useless and a big wuss." Bakura sneered and disappeared into his Ring.  
  
Ryou look up to see his mother, coming running up the stairs when she heard her son cry.  
  
"Ryou, honey? What happen?" she kneeled to the silver haired boy.  
  
Rypu was about to tell his mother what happen, but something in his head made him stop.  
  
It was Bakura.  
  
\\Tell her what happen and you are gonna another hard shove.\\  
  
Ryou lowere his head. "Nothing mommy. I just fell over when I open up the door. Thats all."  
  
"Oh, okay." his mother stroke his hair. "Just be more careful, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Ryou let his mother pull on his hands as he looked down at his Millenuim Ring.  
  
~I have a very bad feeling about this.~ Ryou thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MEANIE!!! *whacks C.Bakura with a soft squeaky hammer*  
C.Bakura:HEY!!  
C.Ryou:Yeah! You mean, Bakura!! *stick out his tongue*  
C.Bakura:Why you!! *goes after C.Ryou*  
C.Ryou:WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! *runs*  
Next chapter, my cousin will show up. MY FAVORITE COUSIN!! ^-^ I luvy her so!! And Bakura is going to be in BWIG TWOUBLE!!  
C.Bakura:I'm afraid of nobody! *glares at DragonFly*  
I know you're not, but you won't like Sage! and neither will Malik! ^-^  
C.Bakura:HA! Your cousin, Sage?! Hahaha!! Don't make me laugh.  
I just did.  
C.Bakura:.... 


	3. First Day of School and a New Student

Hewe we are!! Change of plans! My cousin didn't want to be in my story cause she didn't want to be a chibi Xp! SOO! I my oc and turned her into a chibi!  
ChibiSakai:AACK!! I'M A CHIBI!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! THIS WAS NOT IN MY SCRIPT!!! *pouts*  
C.Bakura:Thats your character. *looks at C.Sakai running yelling* Pathetic.  
C.Sakai:*next to C.BAkura suddenly* What was that, Yami Boy??  
C.Bakura:*pushes C.Sakai* None of your bees wax.  
C.Sakai:Oooooooo! BRING IT ON!! *tackles C.Bakura*  
Popcorn? *holds out to C.Ryou*  
C.Ryou:Thank you! ^-^ *eats some* And again! She doesn't own any YGO Characters!! And it was A and D Molly that inspired DragonFly to write this, but from my and Bakura view. ^-^ You are on her fav list, jsut so you know.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIBI DARK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
First Day of School and Student  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryou was shivering as he was hidden next to the toilet. He had shut the bathroom, but Bakura could still get in by the Ring.  
  
His back, leg, arms, all hurted from the bruises that Bakura gave him recently. His life was going from a happy to pure nightmare.  
  
~I gotta clean my booboo or else mommy and daddy are gonna wonder whats going on.~ Ryou thought.  
  
He was about to move from where he was, but stop as he heard his name being called.  
  
"Ryou? Ryou were are you??"  
  
"mommy?" Ryou whispered. He heard the door slam and feet walking on the carpet.  
  
"Ryou, honey? Where are you?" his mother voice rang out.  
  
Ryou was frozen still. He looked down at his Millenuim Ring and scrambled up as he saw it glowed.  
  
"UCK!"  
  
Ryou felt the nape of his shirt being pulled on, when he tried to run out the bathroom.  
  
"OOF!" Ryou was flung back against the tub. He look up to see Bakura glaring at him while smirking.  
  
Ryou whimpered and try to shield himself when another beating from his Yami came on.  
  
  
  
  
**Midnight**  
  
Ryou laid there in his bed, aching with pain all over his body.  
  
Why did his Yami beat him up? Why is he always mean to him? Why can't he stand up for himself? Maybe because he was afraid the beating would get worse.  
  
But the beating he got from his Yami always seemed worse. And his parents were worried about him, when they keep seeing cuts and bruises on his body. And he couldn't keep up making stories, cause soon, they are gonna want the truth from him.  
  
Ryou whimpered and and hugged his pillow close to his head and tried to fall alsleep. Tomorrow , Bakura won't be able to pick on him, beacuse he would be going to school for the first time.  
  
He hoped his friend, Malik would be there.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chibi Domino Elmentry**  
  
Ryou held onto his mother hand, as they walked down the hallway of the school. And to a five year old. The hallway look big and wide.  
  
~I think they do this on purpose. So, when we get in trouble, it will make it look scawy.~ Ryou thought.  
  
Ryou looked into the classroom that his mother open.  
  
There he saw kids that looked nice. He walked in with this mother and kissed her good-bye.  
  
Ryou watch his mother leave.  
  
"Hiya!" Ryou turned around to see a girl with short brown hair and big blue eyes.  
  
"Hi." Ryou whispered.  
  
"My name is Anzu!" she held out her hand.  
  
Ryou took it. "Mine is Ryou."  
  
Anzu smiled. "Would like to sit with me and Mai?"  
  
She pointed at a blonde girl that was hitting another blonde.  
  
"Jou! I thought I told you to stop twying to eat my lunch?!" Mai shouted.  
  
The other blonde, Jou grinned and dodge Mai's punch.  
  
Ryuo followed Anzu to her table and sat down.  
  
"Hi, Ryou." Ryou turned to the familiar voice. There he saw Malik with his sister, Isis.  
  
"Hi, Malik! Isis!" Ryou voice sounded cheerful.  
  
"Hey kid, your in my seat."  
  
Ryou looked up to see another boy with brown hair and brown eyes. Anzu turned to the voice.  
  
"No hes not, Honda. Your seat over there." she pointed to the seat next to where Jou was sitting.  
  
Honda looked over there where Jou was at. "Oh yeah!!" he ran over there and tackled Jou.  
  
"AACK!" Jou fell to the ground with Honda.  
  
Anzu laughed at the two. Ryou let a smile creep on his face.  
  
"Yugi!!!" Anzu stood up and Ryou watch her run to a kid with blackcrimson spike hair, and gold yellow bangs.  
  
"Huh?" Ryou looked down at his Millenuim Ring and held it in his hands.  
  
One of the cones was pointing at Yugi, another at Isis, and a third at Malik.  
  
"whats happening?" Ryou wondered.  
  
Ryou looked at Yugi to see a upside pryamid around his neck with a eye in the middle.  
  
~Its almost like mine, but alittle different~  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura eyes slowly open as he felt another vibe ripe through the air. Three vibes and they all felt familair.  
  
  
  
  
Ryou and his new friends were playing with the block when the teacher came in.  
  
"Okay class! Settle down." the teacher said.  
  
None of the kids listen and continued to play.  
  
"Class, settle down, please." she said again.  
  
Still playing.  
  
  
The teacher took in a deep breath. Then her head seem to get big."I SAID SETTLE DOWN, YOU BRATS!!!"  
  
Everyone stop and looked at the teacher. A girl next to her looked up at the teacher.   
  
"o.O"  
  
The teacher smiled and fold her hands. "Class, I would like you to meet Sakai Daiki." she step aside and pushed forward a girl.  
  
She had brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. Bangs with long sideburns that passed her chin. Wide hazel eyes and white skin.  
  
She had on a black shirt the covered half her arms, and a blue jacket around her waist. Blue jeans to go with her outfit.  
  
"She just transfered from America, but she knows japanese. Is that correct, Sakai?"  
  
The girl Sakai nodded.  
  
"Aw man!! Why another giwl?? We don't need anymore stinky giwls!! Thwees enough!"  
  
Mai, Anzu, and Isis glared at Honda, who was sitting with Jou. Sakai looked at Honda, her eyes seem to spark with dark energy.  
  
"Honda! Thats not a very nice thing to say!" the teacher chided.  
  
"Thats okay, miss teacher." Sakai finally speaking. "Auntie said that don't let words get to you."  
  
Honda smirk. "See! She knows its twue." Jou shook his head.  
  
Sakai was told where to sit. Seto was grumbling how he got stuck sitting with a girl and how he is smart enough and doesn't need a stinky education.  
  
Sakai glance over her shoulders to where Honda was. Her eyes spark again.  
  
Ryou saw this and cocked his head in question. Next thing he heard, was Honda yelling, as he fell backwards from his chair.  
  
The kids laughed at him, as Sakai just grinned. She turned back to her seat and folded her hands on her table.  
  
  
  
  
**Recess**  
  
Ryou was building blocks with his friends Yugi, Anzu, and Jou...well Jou would be building blocks with them if he didn't keep trying to take Mai's lunch.  
  
"Hey, Ryou." Ryou turned to Yugi as Anzu went to restrain Mai. "Thats a cool, necklace."  
  
Ryou looked down at his Ring and nodded. "Yeah it is. My father got it for me, when he came back fwom Egypt."  
  
Yugi eyes widen. "Weally? So is mine! My gwandpa gave it to me." Yugi held up his Millenuim item.  
  
Ryou smiled, but was startled when he felt someone sit next to him. He turned to look to see Sakai.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to distuwb you two, but Jou and Mai are near my table and bugging me alot."   
  
She scooted away from Ryou and laid her book across the table, and began to read again.  
  
Ryou and Yugi were peeking over her shoulders to see what she was reading.  
  
Sakai felt the hair on the back of neck stand up. She turned to see Ryou and Yugi looking over her shoulders.  
  
"Oh! We're sowwy." Ryou apologize for both of them.  
  
Sakai smiled and sat up. "Thats okay. What you guys doing?" she asked.  
  
"Building." Yugi answered her. Sakai sat between the two and watch them build.  
  
"Okay class!" Miss Naski said.  
  
The class gave her full attention so she didn't have to yell agian.  
  
"We could go outside and play for awhile. The bigger kids had gone in earlier."  
  
The kids yelled in happiness and raced outside. Sakai was walking after the others and heard a whimper.  
  
She stop to see Ryou standing there; eyes squeezed shut. She cocked her head in questioning and walked towards Ryou.  
  
"Ryou? Ryou?" Sakai grabbed his arms.  
  
"WAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAA!!!" Sakai and Ryou screamed at the sametime and fell on thier backs.  
  
Miss Naski had came running in as she heard the two kids scream.  
  
"Are you two okay? What happen??" she asked.  
  
Sakai looked at her teacher from being upside down. "O! Nothin. Ryou just scared me as I scared him. Thats all Miss Naski."  
  
"Okay. Its Naski, Sakai." she said.  
  
"Yes, Miss Naski." Naski sighed and left the room.  
  
Sakai flipped her legs back on the ground as they were flipped to her head. She turned to look at Ryou, who was getting up as well.  
  
"Hey, Ryou? Why did you have your eyes shut? Don't you like to pway outside?" Sakai crawled to her friend.  
  
"O! I wike to pway outside, its just...."Ryou let his voice drift off.  
  
"Its just what??" Sakai was putting pressure on him, but backed off.  
  
She sighed and grabbed his hands. "Come on! Wets go pway outside, before time is up."  
  
"But!" Ryou didn't have time to finish what he was going to say, as Sakai yanked him outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
C.Sakai:AACK!! *being choke by C.Bakura*  
Yami.B!!! No!! *whacks him with soft squeaky mallet*  
C.Ryou:OOO! I can't look! *closes his eyes*  
WE'LL BE BACK!! SOON!! AND HOPES THAT BAKRUA HASN'T KILLED MY CHIBI SAKAI!!! *trys to pull C.Bakura off* NO!! YAMI B!!! NOO!!  
C.Sakai:GEOFF ME!! *kicks C.Bakura shin*  
C.Bakura:OOW!!! I'M TELLING!!  
C.Sakai:baby....  
C,Bakura:WHAT?! *tackles Sakai*  
*sweatdrop* Oh boy..... 


	4. Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura, Yami Sakai

~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIBI DARK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura, Yami Sakai  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryou looked at the slide, and the playground. If he goes into one of the playplace, Bakura would probably would get him.  
  
He watch Sakai swing on the swingsets with Anzu and Mai. Honda and Jou were playing in the sandbox, and Seto with Yugi; playing in the playplace.  
  
"Ryou!"  
  
Ryou turned to the playplace and saw Yugi beckoning him. Ryou heaved in a heavy sigh and head towards Yugi.  
  
"Come on, Ryou. Lets go play in here. Seto is pwaying hide and go seek and I need help."  
  
Ryou nodded. "All wight." Ryou followed after Yugi.  
  
Ryou followed Yugi for sometime and stop when he did. Yugi looked both ways.  
  
"You take the one on the wight and i'll take the one on the weft." Yugi looked at Ryou. "Okay?"  
  
Ryou stared at Yugi. He didn't want to be left alone. He didn't want to be alone when his Yami comes out to hurt him.  
  
"Hey Ryou, Are you okay?" Yugi asked.  
  
Ryou blinked a couples of times and nodded. "Okay. If you find Seto, tag him and call me if you can't."  
  
Yugi went to the left and left Ryou by himself.  
  
Ryou looked to the right and went down the tube.   
  
He was just a couple of feet into the tube when his Ring activate.  
  
"Hey, Ryou. Whatta are you doing?"  
  
Ryou froze in fear and just stood there. Bakura looked at his Light. He kicked Ryou stomache.  
  
"I asked you a question, Ryou." Bakura said.  
  
Ryou winced and try to suck in air that Bakura knocked out of him. He felt another kick come on and strike his stomache.  
  
  
  
  
Sakai looked up from her place on the bench; were she was reading her book. She felt like a dark aura come from the playplace. She looked around to see if anyone felt it, but no. They didn't.  
  
Sakai set her book aside and race towards the playplace.  
  
  
  
  
"Bakura! Stop! Stop it, please!! Mommy and Daddy are going to wowwy when they see my new cuts and bwuises!!" Ryou pleaded.  
  
Bakura sneered. "Its not my fault you are such a wimp and can't defend for yourself." he punched Ryou arm after he shoved him to the ground.  
  
Ryou whimpered. "Why do you keep hurting me?"  
  
Bakura sneered, but he couldn't answer when a kick threw him foward.  
  
"Who dares??" Bakura asked getting up.  
  
He looked around to see Yugi, but different. He had ruby eyes with a hint of pink in them. Blonde streaks in his spikey hair and was dressed differently.  
  
Bakura eyes narrowed. "yugioh....."  
  
Yugioh glared at Bakura. His Light was behind him; peeking from underneath Yugioh's arm.  
  
"Its Yami now, Bakura." Yami spat.  
  
"Like I care if you have a new name." Bakura sat down; next to his shivering Light.  
  
Yami looked at the beaten up Ryou. "Why are you hurting your Light, Bakura?! You are supposed to protect him!"  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes. "Why would I wanna protect a wuss? He can't defend for himself."  
  
Yami growled and was ready to tackled him, but Yugi held onto Yami's hand.  
  
Bakura looked at Yugi. "I'm surprise you even care for your Light. You like to pick on people, like I do."  
  
"People do change over 5,000 years, Bakura." Yami said through gritted teeth. "But you haven't."  
  
"Feh!" Bakura closed his eyes. "Changes are for wimps."  
  
Yami was about to answer, but there came a soft giggle. Everyone looked around, then looked down the third tube to see Sakai laying there in a U shape.  
  
Bakura growled and formed his fists.  
  
"What are you laughing at??" he snapped.  
  
Sakai tried not to giggle anymore. "You...your funny."  
  
Bakura gave a low growl. "I'm not funny! I am mean! Fear me!"  
  
Sakai burst out laughing again. Her legs fell aside when she rolled onto her stomache then to her side; laughing.  
  
"Keh! You laugh to much." Bakura said; crossing his arms.  
  
Yugi had went to Ryou side and led him out when Bakura wasn't looking. Yami was still there and looked from Bakura to Sage.  
  
He was getting a dark aura from her. And he was wondering if Bakura felt it. Cause only Yami's gave off dark auras.  
  
Sakai looked at Bakura upside down. "Let me guess. Laughing are for wimps too???"  
  
Bakura looked at Sakai; glaring. He could feel the dark aura from her body and he knew Yami felt it too. Its just....why was she giving it off too.  
  
"How come you like to pick on, Ryou?" Sakai demanded; serious suddenly.  
  
Bakura closed his eyes. "Like I need to answer you." Bakura felt a sock on his arms, and a very strong one too.  
  
He open his eyes to see Sakai glaring at him, with Yami behind her. She had her fist to her side.  
  
Bakura growled and kneeled on his knees. "Why did you punch me?" he demanded.  
  
"Why did you hurt, Ryou?" Sakai spat.  
  
Bakura growled. "Why should you care for a wimp like him??" he shot out his aura at Sakai and made her fall backwards.  
  
"EEP!!"  
  
"AAA!!"  
  
Yami and Sakai slide down the tube and outside. Bakura laughed, but it was caught short when he felt something warped around his wrist and pulled him down.  
  
"AAAAAAA!!!" Bakura screamed all the way down.  
  
"OOF!"  
  
He fell on his chin. He pushed himself up with his hands and shook his head before getting up.  
  
He saw Sakai standing a few feet away from him, and a what look like a kitten with big green eyes and what look like rabbit feet; fly around her head.  
  
"Mew." it said.  
  
'WHACK!'  
  
"Ungh!"   
  
Bakura fell onto one of his knees as something struck it. He looked up at Sakai, to see her gather her aura for another attack.  
  
"i don't think so." Bakura hissed. He gather his own aura and attacked Sakai.  
  
She blocked with her aura, but wasn't unperpare for another attack from Bakura.  
  
"Uh!!" she fell down.  
  
Yami race to herside, but was whipped back by Bakura aura. He glared at Bakura and gather his own.  
  
"no, yami. i'm gonna finish it." Sakai said. She stood up and face Bakura.  
  
"Just like Ryou. You are all wimps." he sneered.  
  
Sakai glared. "CHAOS!!"  
  
The black creature cat, Chaos appeared before them. A blackblue flame surrounded her and Chaos.  
  
Bakura had his aura ready to defend himself, unaware what Chaos is capable of.  
  
"CHAOS! USE YOUR PSYBEAM ATTACK!!" Sakai flung a hand towards Bakura.   
  
Chaos let lose a powerful black beam with blue static 'lectricty surrounding it.  
  
Ryou had ran outside with Yugi trailing after him and saw the 'Psybeam' attack; heading towards his Yami.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryou shouted.  
  
Sakai looked up startle and closed her eyes. The attack was caught short inches from Bakura, who was sheilding himself.  
  
Sakai dropped to her knees; gasping for breath.  
  
Yami stood a few feet next to Sakai as Yugi was on her other side; both looking at her. Ryou was a few feet from Bakura; who was looking at Ryou.  
  
Everything fade away from the two, as the background turned white. The wind blew Ryou's and Bakura's hair.  
  
"bakura?" Ryou said. He looked at his Yami.  
  
Bakura was still kneeling and wondering.......why would Ryou want to save him? After all, he did hurt him and cause bruises and cuts to appear on his skin.  
  
"why?" Bakura asked; confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
C.Sakai:YOU MEAN, BAKURA!!! I COULD HAVE HURTED YOU BADLY, WERE YOU COULDN'T LEAVE YOUR RING FOR A WEEK!! *pouts*  
C.Bakura:*still pondering* why? why would he do that? for me?  
......CAUSE HE'S YOUR LIGHT!! HE DOESN'T WANT YOU TO BE HURT!!...butt-head.  
C.Ryou:Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakai!! You are supposed to be nice!!  
C.Sakai:I'm a Yami, you nimcapoo!  
C.Ryou:Oh yeah! I fowgot.  
C.Sakai:^-^;; *sweatdrop* Thats our Ryou.  
C.Ryou:Hmph! *pouts*  
REVIEW!!  
ChibiChaos:Mew!! 'crash!' *he hits the vase with his tail* Me-ew.  
Everyone:Oh boy... 


	5. Naptime

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIBI DARK~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Naptime   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All the kids were inside, eating thier lunch. Ryou was sitting with Yugi, Anzu, and Honda. Malik, Isis, and Seto were sitting the opposite from them.  
  
Miss Naski was talking to Jou about eating other kids lunches.  
  
"But! I was hungewy!" Jou whined. Miss Naski gave a small smile.  
  
"You are always hungewy, Jou! I'm surprised your stomach hasn't expand yet!"  
Mai chided.  
  
  
"As long I had known Jou," Honda said, watching the three. "He ALWAYS had a hungewy stomach, no matter what. He ate a pan full of pizza and was still hungewy!"  
  
Anzu smiled as she ate some of her hot soup. Ryou looked around to see if he could spot Sakia. There she was in her own in her own little corne; reading her book and eating her lunch and looked like nothing ever happened between her or Bakura.  
  
He watched Naski go to her and talk to her. He wanted to know what they were talking about, but that was being rude.  
  
"So! Who wants to duel after lunch??" Jou asked out loud.  
  
Seto and Yugi seemed to lighten up. Ryou looked at Jou giving a small smile.   
  
Mai was jumping up and down. "O! O! I love to duel!!! O! O! O! O! O! Ooooooo!"  
  
Anzu was laughing of how Mai was suddenly happy.  
  
"Actually kids," Naski seated Sakai next to Mai. "After lunch, we are all going to take a nap."  
  
"Aaaaaawwwwwwwwwwww!!!" all the kids groan.  
  
"But we are not tiwed!" Malik whined.  
  
Naksi smiled. "Oh! You all will be tired, after I sing you a song."  
  
Everyone looked at each other, besides Sakai. She was too busy reading her book.  
  
  
  
  
**Few minutes Later**  
  
"Okay kids. Lets go lay down on the matterss." Naski stood there as she watch the kids groan and dragged themselves to thier matterss.  
  
She dragged a chair up and sat in it as she watch the kids get themselfs settle.  
  
"Everyone ready?" she asked.  
  
Mai raised her hands. "Yes Mai?"  
  
"Can I have a glass of water? I get very thirsty when I wake up." she asked; sweetly.  
  
Jou rolled her eyes. "Sheesh Mai! What do you think this is? A hotel?"  
  
Mai glared at Jou and threw her pillow at Jou. Jou dodge it and it hit Malik.   
  
"Hey!" Malik turned to see Mai waving.  
  
He growled and threw his pillow at Mai, but it hit Seto. Seto threw his which hit Ryou and his hit Honda.  
  
Soon a pillow fight errupted. Sakai put her book down on her lap; as she was still sitting in her beanbag; to see her classmates whomping each other.  
  
Naski came in and sighed as she saw the feathers from the pillows and the kids covered in feathers.  
They looked like they were about to cry when they apologize to her.   
  
Naski smiled. "Thats okay. I used to cause a pillow fights with my classmates." she sat in her chair again.  
  
The kids laid down as Yugi was still sitting up.  
  
\\Why are you not laying?\\ Yami asked in his head.  
  
\I wanna hear her sing.\ Yugi replied.  
  
Yami gave a mental shrugged. Ryou liad on his side as his hands were stroking his Millenuim Ring.  
  
\Bakura?\ his voice ran through Bakura head.  
  
Bakura eyes open. It seem that tears were streaming down his cheek.  
  
\\What do you want?\\ he asked coldly.  
  
Ryou winced. \Are you okay?\  
  
\\What makes you think i'm not?\\  
  
\I was just wondering. Thats all.\  
  
\\...\\ Bakura felt a click as Ryou ended the connection between them.  
  
He still doesn't understand why Ryou saved him.  
  
Naski closed her eyes and lean against her chair. She began to hum very softly. Yugi looked at her and cocked his head to one side.  
  
\She has a very pretty humming.\ He said to Yami.  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
Ryou closed his eyes and let his mind open to Bakura so he too, could hear the humming and the song she was about to sing.  
  
Naski began.  
  
"Kono Mama Mou Sukoshi. Arukou Kata Wo Taki. Kieyuku Yume Wo Kazoe."  
  
Sakai looked up from her book and looked at Naski.  
  
~Pretty~ she thought. She laid back in her beanbag and let her book drop to the ground.  
  
Yami and Bakura could feel the Dark Auras from nearby Yami's go into a steady vibe; as they and thier Lights rest. They could also feel thier own Lights go into a peaceful state.  
  
"Kareteku Nakama Wo Mita  
Kayoi Nareta Michi Ni Mayoi Komu Kono Goro  
Yami Ga Mou Hitori No Jibun Wo Tsukuru.  
  
"Kawaita Sakebi Ga  
Kujike Souna Mune Ni Tsukisasu  
Kimi Wo Sasotte Sekai Wo Mitai Na  
Darenimo Dasenai, Kotae Ga Boku No Naka Ni Aru  
Kake Hiki Ga Kagi  
Todoke Fly At Higher Game."  
  
Yugi could feel himself getting sleepy and sleepier by the minute. He laid his head down on the pillow and automatically stuck his thumb in his mouth.  
  
Yami gave a big yawn as he settle down in his Soul Room. And kinda of felt good to have someone sing to him, just like when he was little.  
  
"Ikutsu No Kanashimi Wo Issho Ni Koeta Darou?  
Ki Ga Sumu Made Motometa Ano Hi No Boku Tachi Ga Ita  
Jidai Ga Meguru Nara Mata Dokoka De Aeru Ne  
Sono Toki Ga Kuru Made Akimenai.  
  
"Sameteku Omoi Wa  
Doushite Mo Iya Menai Kedo  
Koi Ni Ochite Kawatteku No Mo Ii Ne.  
  
"Come Along Together."  
  
Bakura could feel Ryou getting sleepy with each tune and words the teacher sang to them. He really wanted to be next to Ryou and cuddle up to his Light, but he remember that he doesn't stick with wimps.  
  
But Bakura shoved that thought aside. He didn't really care for that moment. A song like this being singed needs to cuddle up with someone and fall alsleep besides them.  
  
He yawned and settle down in his own Soul Room. At least Ryou opened up his mind to him, so htat he could hear the song. bakura eyelids were getting heavier and heavier by the minute.  
  
"Aserazu Sawagazu Aru Ga Mama De To Nagau Kara  
Kokoro Ni Hana Wo Sakasou.   
  
"Just Take My Heart.  
  
"Kawaita Sakebi Ga  
Kujike Souna Mune Ni Tsukisasu  
Kimi Wo Sasotte Sekai Wo Mitai Na  
Darenimo Dasenai, Kotae Ga Yume No Naka Ni Aru  
Boku Wo Shinjite Sakasou Just Take My Heart  
Sakasou Tabiji Wa Tsuzuiteku."  
  
Naski let her voice drift into a silent whispered when she finished her song. She looked around to see the kids fast alsleep and thier thumbs in thier mouth. She smiled, but that turned into a frowned.  
  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9,....where was Sakai?  
  
Naski began to panick and looked around. She couldn't have taken off somewhere without anyone realizing. Could she?  
  
Naski looked around. She looked into the toy area and to see the girl past out in one of the beanbags. Naski smiled and let out a heavy sigh.  
  
~For a minute there. I thought I was in deep shit.~ Naski didn't know where to wake her up or leave her be.  
  
She leaned down to Sakai and stroke her bangs before leaving.  
  
  
  
  
~*Ryou's Dream*~  
  
Sand was everywhere. Pyramids in the distance. Towns and people below. the scroching hot sun, roasting on his back.  
  
Ryou saw Bakura sitting on the edge of what look like a palace. A very big palace, but then again, it will look big to any 5-year old.  
  
Something was about to happen, but what? And how did he know? He had no clue.  
  
He turned around to see someone look like Malik and Isis. A another girl, dressed in white robes. Her name was Shadi.  
  
Ryou didn't know how he knew and he didn't want to know. All he cared is what was going on right now.  
  
"She's been spotted near the lake by a couple of farmers." Malik said to his sister.  
  
Isis nodded and looked at Shadi.  
  
Ryou walked up to Malik and Isis. He had just notice that they seem....bigger and taller.  
  
~They look like 15 year olds.~ Ryou thought.  
  
"I'll go tell Bakura so he could tell the Pharoh." Shadi turned and left.  
  
Isis looked at the ground. She seemed sad for some reason. Malik saw his sister face.  
  
"We have to put her away, Isis. She can't control her element Dark, because she has no balance."  
  
"But its seem so cruel to do this to her." Isis said; softly.  
  
"Well it seems cruel of what she did." Malik answered. Isis looked up to see Shadi come back with Bakura and the Pharoh.  
  
Ryou looked at the Pharoh.  
  
~Yugi?~ he thought. He watch them past by him and walk to the others.  
  
He stared at the Pharoh, Yugioh. He didn't know what was going on, so he crept alittle closer.  
  
Shadi looked at Bakura. "Are you sure that you still want in, Bakura?" she asked.  
  
Bakura gave a cold hard glare to Shadi. "Of course I am, Shadi." he growled.  
  
Shadi bowed her head in respect. She looked at Yugioh. "If we don't hurry now, she maybe on the move again."  
  
"And what of her cat creature?" Yugioh asked.  
  
"Gone. We had gotten to him, before Sakai could do anything to save him." Malik replied.  
  
~Sakai?~ Ryou eyes widen.  
  
He stood there as the scene seem to fade away into darkness. He was standing there in pitch black. Ryou huddle to himself; wishing someone was near him and tell him its okay.  
  
Ryou began to walk, but screamed as something shot foward quickly.  
  
He fell on his butt and sat up.  
  
He saw Bakura, Yugioh, Shadi, Malik, Isis standing there looking at befallen girl.   
  
She had white tan skin, long black hair. And wore a gold top with a white silky skirt. She seem very hurt.  
He wanted to go over there and see if she was okay, but he was too scared to move.  
  
\Someone....anyone! HELP!\ Ryou cried out; wanting out of this dream.  
  
He watch the girl get onto her hands and knees and just stayed there. It seemed she was out of breath.  
  
"why.....Why do you all seek to kill me?" she looked up at them. "I haven't done anything wrong!"  
  
"Sakai, you can't control your element Dark. And you'll just destroy everything." Yugioh said; softly.  
  
Sakai laughed. "And you could barely control the Shadow Game, Yugioh! But I see no one trying to kill you." her voice was low and husky.  
  
She shakily stood up and tried to balance herself. Yugioh looked at the halfdead girl.  
  
"I know...after you are gone I'll make a sacriface and put the game away for good."  
  
Isis, Malik and Shadi nodded. Bakura gave his agreement too.  
  
Ryou walked a few steps. He saw Sakai gathering something. He looked at the other group.  
He could see them surprise of what she was doing.  
  
Sakai grinned. "Then let me help you, Yugioh!"  
  
She flung back her head and spread her arms as a black wave erruppted from the ground around her and shoot straight for the sky.  
  
Ryou screamed and sink to the ground.   
  
\HELP!! SOMEONE!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!\ he cried out for help in his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"UH!!"  
  
Ryou sat straight up; and quickly huddle his knees together.  
  
"hands down." he whispered. "that was the wowst dweam ever."  
  
He looked around to see everyone still alsleep. He looked around for Naski and found her in what she called a 'teacher desk', but to him it looked like any other desk; just bigger.....and higher.  
  
Ryou looked at Yugi to see him sleeping peacefully. He gasped as he felt Bakura stirr.  
  
\\Ryou? Ryou are you okay? I heard you scream for help.\\ Bakura asked him.  
  
\I had a nightmawe. Thats all, Bakura.\ Ryou answered him.  
  
\\...\\  
  
\Wha?\  
  
Bakura took in a deep heavy sigh. \\Sorry. Sorry for the things I did to you, Ryou. I'll....i'll try and stop.\\  
  
There was a click as Bakura ended the connection. Ryou stared ahead.  
  
~Did he..did he just say he was sowwy?~ Ryou eyes widen; and plop back on his matterss.  
  
A smile was on his face as he fell alsleep agian.  
  
Maybe, just maybe his life was getting alittle bit better.  
  
Ryou rolled onto his side and stuck his thump in his mouth before going out to Dreamland.  
  
Sakai was jerking in her beanbag as she was having a nightmare too.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Sakai's Draem*~  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakai ran as she saw her Ancientself just release a powerful blast and destroy the small town.  
  
She sat there; huddle in small corner and watch the girl walk towards her. Her eyes widen as she whimpered.  
  
This girl, was her. Sakai knew this girl was her in the past. She dreamed of powers that were great and capable of destruction.  
  
She was reborn many times. She was known as the Yami with no Light.  
  
She was just a darkside with dark powers. She took down people that stood in her way. But was also taken down with them as they tried to destroy her because of her powers.  
  
Sometimes she even destroyed herself because of her powers were just to strong for her. She needed a balance, a Light in order to keep her powers at bay.  
  
Without one, well there goes the nieghborhood.  
  
Many millenia, shes been searching of a Light, but had failed. Now her she is again, continueing the search, but if she can't find one.  
  
Either she is destroyed or she releases her power on the world.  
  
Sakai huddle in fear.  
  
What was a five-year old to do?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! DARK! DARK! YAMI!!!!!  
C.Bakura:*holds his ears* STOP YELLING!!  
WHAAAAAAAAT????  
C.Sakia:WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! I DON'T WANT TO BE MEAN!! I JUST WANT MY OWN LIGHT!!  
....Shut up. You'll find her soon. And i'll put up the translation for Kawaita Sakebi for YGO!   
C.Ryou:Pwease Review!!! 


	6. Home, Home on the range! Where the Yami'...

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIBI DARK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Home, Home on the Range, Where the Yamis and the Hikaris Play!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryou was hiding from Yugi. He was at Yugi's house since his mother and Yugi's grandfather knew each other very well.  
  
"Yugi! Ryou! Come and eat!!" Yugi's grandfather called.  
  
Yugi and Ryou race inside the Game Shop. They let thier Yami's out when Surgoroku was in the front of the shop.  
  
Yami looked at the food in fron of him. He looked at Bakura to see him watching his Light eat.  
  
Yugi looked at his Yami. "Awen't you hungewy, Yami?" Yugi asked.  
  
Yami shook his head. "I'm not hungery." he pushed his plate away.  
  
"But if you don't eat. You'll go hungewy and stawve! I don't want you to stawve!" Yugi bottum lip began to tremble.  
  
Yami sighed and reach for his plate. "All right! All right! I'm eating, see? Please don't cry, Yugi." Yami stuck a spoonful of miso soup in his mouth.  
  
Yugi gave a small smile and went back to eating his soup. Bakura looked at Yami eat and turned back to Ryou; who was staring at him.  
  
~Oh no.~  
  
"Bakura?" Ryou said.  
  
Bakura raised his hand and ate his soup. Ryou smiled and he looked at Yugi. They both smiled at each other.  
  
As they were done with thier dinner. Sugoroku came back and so was Ryou's mother and someone else they didn't recgonize.  
  
"Ryou, its time for you to come home, honey." his mother smiled at him.  
  
Ryou said good-bye to Yugi and ran to his mothers arms.  
  
"Sugoroku! Thats your grandson?! And hes your boy??" the lady that was there, seemed shocked. She looked at Yugi and Ryou.  
  
Ryou's mother nodded as Sugoroku patted Yugis head.  
  
"Yeah. This is my baby." Ryou's mother rubbed her nose against his.  
  
"And this is Yugi." Sugoroku said; with pride in his voice.  
  
The lady kneeled down to the Yugi and Ryou; who was put down by his mother.  
They looked at her and backed away. The lady gave a gentle laugh.  
  
"Yugi, Ryou. This is Shinya Daiki. Sakai's aunt." Sugoroku said.  
  
Yugi and Ryou looked at each other. They have forgotten that Sakai lives with her aunt. They wonder what she was doing. They haven't seen her since monday, because a festival was coming up soon. So they were on a vacation.  
  
"Hows Sakai?" Yugi asked, not wanting to be rude.  
  
Shinya smiled. "Oh shes fine. Alittle bit restless, but fine."  
  
"Why is she westless?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Its 'restless,' Ryou." his mother corrected him.  
  
"Rwestless." he was close, but still needed that 'w,' in there.  
  
Shinya stood up. "I really don't know. She goes out and play or read her books." she shrugged. "I better get going. Sakai is probably hungery."  
  
Ryou's mother and Sugoroku waved to each other and at Shinya when they all left.  
  
"Bye, Yugi!!" Ryou called out.  
  
Yugi waved good-bye and ran inside with Sugoroku calling him.  
  
  
  
  
"7..8..9..10! Ready or not! Here I come!!" Bakura looked around to see the room he was in empty.  
  
He walked into the kitchen and looked around there.   
  
"Hmmmmm." Bakura looked around; wondering where Ryou would be.  
  
"Come out, come out, where ever you are!!" Bakrua sang.  
  
He snap his head towards the direction of giggling. He grinned and crept quietly towards the sound.  
  
He came closer and closer and peeked from the corner of the wall, to see Ryou hiding behind the couch; looking the other way.  
  
Bakura took a couple of steps towards him.  
  
"GOTCHA!!" Bakura yelled.  
  
"EEEP!!!" Ryou yelped as he felt Bakura tackled him behind.  
  
The two rolled around on the ground for sometime, before Ryou escaped Bakura's grip and took off for his bedroom.  
  
"Koko ni kite!" Bakura yelled. He got up and ran after Ryou.  
  
Ryou laughed as he turn to see Bakura gaining fast. He ran to his room and slammed the door as he dove underneath his bed.  
  
Bakura let the door sway open. He stood there and looked around the room. He grinned as he saw a shoe sticking out from underneath the bed.  
  
"You think you can escape from me?" Bakura said; diving underneath the bed. "Think again, small fry!!"  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryou screamed as there were ruffling of close begin made.  
  
Ryou head stuck out, but was pulled back underneath.  
  
"NO! BAKURA! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Ryou shouted. Then he began to giggle as Bakura was tickling him.  
  
"Stop! Stop!!" Ryou was out of breath.  
  
Bakura grinned and let his Light crawl out. He crawled out after. He dust himself and shook the dust from his hair.  
  
'DING! DING! DING!'  
  
Ryou looked at the clock. It read 8:30 p.m. Bakura cocked his head and looked at Ryou.  
  
"I have ta take a shower, Bakura." Ryou said.  
  
Bakura nodded and walked to the bathroom. He turned on the facuet in the shower and held his hand to the water. He then plugged up the tub, so the water will fill up.  
  
"RYOU!! THE TUB IS READY!!" he yelled.  
  
Ryou came running in with a blue towel with moons and stars on them. He looked at the tub and ran back out.  
  
"Ryou!" Bakura stood up; wondering what his Light was doing.  
  
"Co-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ming!!!" Ryou came running back in, with a pink bottle in his hand.  
  
He handed it to Bakura and climbed in; letting his towel drop to the floor.  
  
Bakura looked at the bottle. "Mr.Bubbles?" he looked at Ryou; who was shaking his head up and down. "You want me to pour this in?"  
  
Ryou shook his head again. "Yeah, yeah, yeah!!"  
  
"Okay! Okay!" Bakura kneel to the tub. "Calm down. I don't want your head to fall off from nodding it too fast."  
  
Ryou eyes widen. He grabbed his head and made sure it was on tight. Bakura chuckled and pour the white liquid in.  
  
He swirled his hand in the tub for sometime, before the bubbles began to appear. He dropped Ryou's tub toys in there. He left the soap, shampoo nearby for him. His towel and p.j's were on the toilet seat.  
  
"Okay, you set. I'll be in the living. So, holler when you're done." Bakura got up to leave, but was stop when Ryou made a whimpering sound.  
  
He turn to see Ryou eyes get very wide. Bakura raise a eyebrow, and walked back to the tub.  
  
"Whats wrong, Ryou?" Bakura asked.  
  
"I don't want to be left alone." Ryou looked at his Dark. "Can you stay with me?"  
  
Bakura sighed and nodded. Ryou perked up and grabbed one of his toys.  
  
"You should take a bath too! You gonna stink soon!" Ryou looked at his Light.  
  
Bakura's eyes seem to widen. A small smile appeared on his face. (bakura!! shame on you! c.bakura:what?! what do you-oh! you bad girl! get your mind outght of the gutter!)  
  
He took of his clothes and clmibed into the tub. Ryou squealed with delight and splashed his Dark. Bakura shield himself and splash Ryou back.  
  
Soon a water war had started. They were giggling with laughter, that when they were done most of the water was in the floor.  
  
Bakura looked over the tub counter and looked at the floor, as Ryou was trying to stop laughing.  
  
"Well, that really didn't clean us." Bakura said; looking at his Light.  
  
Ryou nodded in agreement with a huge grin on his face. "But it sure was fun!" he said.  
  
Bakura nodded and climbed out. He grabbed Ryou's towel and warped it around him as he warped himself.  
  
Bakura was rubbing Ryou's silver hair with his towel; trying to get it dry as possible.  
  
"When did your mom and dad coming back?" he asked.  
  
Ryou head was dipping lower and lower as Bakura tried to rub his hair. "They're your mommy and daddy too! Bakura." Ryou said. He stood straight up again when Bakura lifted his wieght of his head.  
  
"They are?" Bakura looked at Ryou.  
  
Ryou nodded and stood on the toilet seat and hold a towel out to Bakura. "Its youw turn, Bakura!" Ryou said; smiling.  
  
Bakura smiled and turn his back to Ryou. He felt the small hands of his Light, rub his hair gently. He closed his eyes and let Ryou massage his head.  
  
Ryou watch the mirror on the wall steam up with the heat that was coming off Bakura's body. He cocked his head in questiong; of why this was happening.  
  
"Done!"   
  
Bakura eyes snap open and he turned to Ryou; who had his arms open wide. He smiled and grabbed Ryou and put him down.  
  
"Now! Its time to go to bed." Bakura said.  
  
Ryou frown. "Do we have to, Bakura?"  
  
Bakura nodded and open the door. Ryou ran after him. Bakura flipped the switch on. He watch Ryou crawled into his bed and settle in there.  
  
He looked at Bakura with his big brown eyes. Bakura felt all giddy when he looked into those innocent eyes.  
  
"Kiss!" Ryou said.  
  
Bakura looked at him. "Kiss! Kisskiss! Kiss!" Ryou said again.  
  
Bakura shrugged and walked towards Ryou. Ryou grabbed Bakura head and brought it near.  
  
Bakura felt small lips being press against his forehead. He lean back and looked at Ryou.  
  
Ryou had a big smile on his face. Bakyura couldn't help, but chuckle. he lean towards Ryou and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Night, Ryou." Bakura said; switching off the light.  
  
Ryou watch his Millenuim Ring glow when Bakura went back to his 'home.'  
  
"nite, bakura." Ryou whispered; as he settle down under his covers.  
  
  
  
  
  
Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!! Bakura! You were nice!!.....for once.  
C.Bakura:Don't push it, Emily.  
^_______^  
Sakai:Bakura! Nice?! Who would have thought??  
C.Bakura:Grrrrrrrr!!! *clutches his fist* Come here, Sakai. I have a wittle pwesent for you.  
C.Sakai:*gulp* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! *runs*  
*sweatdrop* ^.^;;   
C.Ryou:*sweatdrop* ^-^;; Koko ni kite=Come here, in japanese.   
Please Review!!  
C.Ryou:Pwease!! ^-^ 


	7. NiteMares

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIBI DARK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NiteMares  
  
  
  
  
Ryou open his eyes slowly. It was dark; pure dark. He sat up to look around, but he couldn't even see his own nose in front of him.  
  
"bakura?" Ryou called out softly.  
  
There was no answer, just his echoe. Ryou huddle himself and began to walk. He walked and walked and walked, but it look like he wasn't getting anywhere.  
  
"Eh? Whats that?" Ryou turned to a sound.  
  
He stood there as it came closer...to him. Ryou's eyes widen as the beating of drums came closer and closer.  
  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryou turn and ran.  
  
He ran as fast as he could. The beating of drums came closer and closer. Ryou threw himself to the ground and cover his head as the beating of drums zoomed over him.  
  
He looked up, but didn't see anything. He just heard the drums fade away.   
  
Ryou looked around. wondering if he should just walk or just wait. Wait for whatever was coming next.  
  
'plip!'  
  
'plip!'  
  
"?" Ryou looked around; hearing the plipping sound. He felt the we drop on his head, and hands when he stuck them out.  
  
"What...is it?" Ryou wondered, feeling the wetness. "Its not water, cause water is not all sticky."  
  
Just then the blackness was fading away. The surrounding was getting light. Ryou eyes widen as he saw the drop on his hands.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAA!!! BLOOD!!!" Ryou flung his hand to get it off and turn and ran.  
  
He stop and his eyes widen. There before him was a gorey scene. Ryou whimpered as he saw half chopped bodies. Bodies missing heads. Blood everywhere.  
  
It was probably hell.  
  
Ryou whimpered and held his hands close to him and looked around as he backed up.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmm! More body parts!"   
  
Ryou turned around to see what he thought was supposed to be a body, but with too many body parts.  
  
It look like a tan blob with body parts stuck to it in many places. It had too many legs, arms, and heads.  
  
The real face of the blob, extended towards Ryou; then splitting open to reveale sharp teeth inside.  
  
Ryou screamed and turn and ran. He didn't look back, he didn't want to know if was following him fast or slow. He just didn't care. All he wanted was to wake up from this nightmare.  
  
The space seem to close in on him and soon he was trapped in a vile. Ryou looked at the vile in and looked out to see people dressed in white coats; outside.  
  
"Hey! HEY!!" Ryou pounded on the glass, but the people outside ignored him or just couldn't hear him if the glass was sound proof.  
  
"Hey! hey...." Ryou gave up on pounding the glass for couple of minutes.   
  
He sank to the floor of the vile and huddle his knees to him. He began to cry. He didn't like this dream at all. He wanted to wake up.  
  
A man in white coat with silver grey hair; walked up to Ryou's vile. Ryou looked up and jumped up to see the man looking at him. He pounded on the glass.  
  
"Hey! Mister! Can you please let me out??" Ryou shouted.  
  
The man just smiled and pointed at Ryou as he talked to the woman at his side. The lady nodded and left. The man returned his attention back to Ryou and tap the glass with his finger.  
  
Ryou pounded back and was pleading to be let out.  
  
"Huh!" Ryou looked up as he saw the opening to his vile open up. he thought he was being let out, but something was being pour in.  
  
It was liquid.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaa!!!!" Ryou screamed as his vile quickly began to fill up.  
  
He cried and swam in the liquid that was up to his shoulders. He looked around for at least away out, but there was none.  
  
The liquid was up to his nose. He had to tilt his head back and sucked in a lungful of air as he was plunged into the liquid.  
  
He floated there and looked at the people outside his vile. He wanted to cry again and probably did, but he couldn't tell since he was in liquid now.  
  
They left Ryou to float in the liquid. Ryou just watch helplessly as they walked by him, ignoring a small 5 year old in a vile filled with liquid.  
  
Ryou eyes widen when he saw someone or so he thought it was supposed to be someone; on a stretcher being pushed by him.  
  
The lady that was pushing that deformed person; left. Ryou put his face closer to glass; trying to get a closer look at the person.  
  
He freaked when he found out that the person looked like him. He had sliver hair on his head, but he had what look like a tail, three fingers on each hand and a two toed feet.  
  
Ryou couldn't believe what he was seeing. He swirled around to see more like him, but deformed. They all look like they're trying to create a right form. Like a experiment.  
  
Ryou turned back to his deformedself and stare at it.  
  
The creature head snapped toward Ryou and its eyes shot open. It look right at Ryou and smiled a mouthful of sharp small teeth.  
  
Ryou screamed and back to the back of the vile. The creature went back to its normal state as the lady came back.  
  
Ryou swam to the where the lady is and pound on the vile; trying to warn the lady. but the lady kept on walking.  
  
Soon there was a scream from the lady as she was attacked by the deformed RyouAlien.  
  
She crashed into a table full of tools with the creature on her and its head at her neck. A man ran by with another deformed RyouAlien creature on his back. He screamed and tried to get it off him.  
  
He watch the creatures tear up the people in there. And watch about three of them leap on the grey hair man and tear his arms and legs apart, before tearing his head off.  
  
Ryou backed away and huddle himself. He squeaked as a splatter of blood, splatted on his vile. There was a pounding.  
  
Ryou turned to see the first RyouAlien creature; smile at him. Ryou screamed again, but quickly closed his mouth.  
  
The RyouAlien creature smiled again and reared back his head.   
  
'BAM!'  
  
'BAM!'  
  
'BAM!'  
  
Three times it hit its head against Ryou's vile, wanting him out. Ryou screamed out loud when a crack was made in his vile.  
  
The liquid escaped and the RyouAlien creture backed off. Waiting for the liquid to make the hole bigger so it could get to Ryou.  
  
Ryou swam to the top and stuck his nose out of the liquid and took another gulp full air.  
  
There was a flushing noise.  
  
Ryou screamed as he felt himself getting pulled down the vile. He watch the aliens pass by quickly when he was sucked down the vile.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ryou screamed all the way down.  
  
It seemed forever before he met up with solid ground.  
  
  
  
"OOF!" Rou hit the ground with tremendous impact. It probably could have killed him, but he was still alive.  
  
Ryou laid there; sobbing. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to wake up from this hellhole. He wanted his Yami.  
  
A growl made Ryou gasp and sit up quickly. He face the darkness and wait for whatever was there to come to him.  
  
He scooted back as he heard heavy footsteps walked towards him.   
  
A low growel came after a heavy breathing.  
  
Ryou whimpered and scream as he saw the next creature.  
  
It looked like a dog with no skin, but with a human head. The creature open up its mouth and a long tongue came out.  
  
A girl voice rang out through darkness.  
  
"You're all going to die here."  
  
The creature leaped for Ryou as it rolled its tongur back up. Ryou shield himself and screamed again.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-OOOOF!!!!"  
  
Ryou fell off his bed and onto the floor.  
  
He laid there and cried. He wanted his mommy and his daddy.  
  
"Bakura!" Ryou cried out.  
  
The Millenuim Ring that was on a small nearby table, next to Ryou's bed; glowed.  
  
"Ryou? Ryou whats wrong? How come you are on the floor." the 7 year old Bakura leaned to the 5 year old Ryou and picked him off the floor.  
  
"Why are you shivering?" Bakura asked.  
  
Ryou couldn't answer because he was too busy crying and hiccuping at the samtime.  
  
"Ryou? Please tell me what happen." Bakura put Ryou back on his bed.  
  
"I-I-I had-had a-a bad d-dream! It-it was vewy sc-scawy!!" Ryou said; crying and hiccuping at the sametime.  
  
Bakuar sighed. ~Nightmares~ "There, there Ryou. It was just a dream. Theres no reason for you to be crying." he embrace his Light, tightly.  
  
"I-I know! But-but it was vewy, vewy scawy!" Ryou hiccuped.   
  
Bakura sighed and put Ryou under his covers before crawling in with him.  
  
"Do you want me to sleep with you tonight, Ryou?" Bakura asked; once Ryou was settle down.  
  
Ryou nodded and leaned against his Yami. "Pwease?" Ryou pleaded.  
  
Bakura smiled and scooted more under the covers. He put a arm around Ryou and the other across Ryou's chest.  
  
It was silent. Bakura could tell that Ryou would not fall alsleep even though he was there with him.  
  
Bakura sighed and stroke Ryou silver hair. He took in a deep breath. He knew one song. He had learn it from somewhere along time ago.  
  
"aoi sora ga ureshikute  
fui ni kakedashite shimatta hito  
ame no hi ni tomodachi kara  
uchiakebanashi wo sareta hito  
katteta NEKO wo shinaseta hito  
inochi no owari wo shitte'ru hito  
kimi wa boku nanda  
boku wa kimi nanda.  
  
"umi wo mite-itara totsuzen ni  
tsuyoki ni natte sakenda hito  
mienai yakusoku wo shinjite  
hitasura tabi wo tsudzuke'ru hito  
un ga warui to boyaku hito  
nanika ga chigau to nayamu hito  
kimi wa boku nanda  
boku wa kimi nanda."  
  
  
He felt Ryou settling besides him as he heard his Yami singing softly. Bakura let Ryou take his arm and hold to his lips. Ryou could feel his eyelids getting heavy, very, very heavy.  
  
"kawaii hito wo mamoritai  
yawai jibun ni sawaritai  
ima made ichido mo shitai koto no nai  
sayonara no iikata  
kuchi kara kobore ochita uta  
karada no uchigawa de hikaru genseki   
kimi wa boku nanda  
boku wa kimi nanda.  
  
"kore kara no koto kangae nagara  
itsu no ma ni ka nete shimatta toki  
kowarenai to omotte'ta mono ga  
akkenaku kowarechatta toki  
waza to warui koto wo shitai toki  
yuuyake ga mune ni haitta toki  
kimi wa boku nanda  
boku wa kimi nanda  
la la la, lala lala, la la la, la la, lala lala laa."  
  
Bakura looked over at Ryou; to see him passed out. Bakura gave a weak smile before letting his head plop on the pillow and fall alsleep too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ZZzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZzzzzz.....  
C.Sakia:*sweatdrop* It looks like Emily had fallen alsleep herself.  
C.Ryou:*nods and takes the script* It says that some of the nightmawe parts, *shudders* Where fwom Inu-Yasha, ALIENS, and Wesident Evil. *looks at Sakia* Isn't she awittle too young to be watching that stuff??  
C.Sakia:Hey! I don't let her watch the stwuff! Go blame it on Sage.  
C.Bakura:*stares at Emily* 'poke!' 'poke!'  
C.Ryou:Bakura! You bettew stop, unless you want some bwuises.  
C.Bakura:Feh! *kicks Emily*  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!! zzzzzzzZZZZZzzzzz....  
C.Sakai:Whoa. She could weally sleep.  
C.Ryou:*nods, nods* Okay!! I think she would put the English version for the song that was sung in here. *runs and tackles Bakura* I WUV YOUUUU!!!!  
C.Bakrua:....  
C.Sakai:^.^!! HOW KAWAII!!!!  
C.Bakura:......  
C.Sakai:PWEASE WEVIEW!! Let me go get the camewa!! *runs off*  
C.Bakura:Sakai!! SAKAI!! WAIT!! *trys to get up*  
C.Ryou:Hmmmmmm! ^-^ 'hug!' 'hug!' 


	8. Matsuri Time (festavil time)

~*~*~*~*~*CHIBI DARK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Matsuri Time  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryou sat by himself as he watch the other kids play around. He was all alone again. His Yami had punch him a couple of times today, but for what? He thought that Bakura had change, but he was wrong.  
  
Now here he is, by himself and very alone. He kept scratching at his cermonial summer robes that his mother made him put it on.  
  
Ryou sighed and he wanted to cry soo much that he couldn't. Why did Bakura sock him? Why was he going back to his meanie ways?  
  
Ryou didn't know and right now he didn't want to really care.  
  
*nudge* *nudge*  
  
Ryou turned around as he felt someone poking him with thier feet. His eyes widen as he saw a girl with her hair dressed up as she was in her summer yukakta. She looked at Ryou and gave a huge warm, welcoming smile.  
  
^-^ "RYOU!!!" *hug* Ryou tried to breath from the bear bug that Sakai was giving him. Obviously she missed him.  
  
She let him go and kneeled to him; taking his hands in hers. This made him go slightly red.   
  
"How awe you!?? Auntie said that you were going to be hewe!! I was looking all over for you in thewe!!" she pointed at the crowd. "But you weren't thewe. But I saw you sitting hewe by youwself! Why?" she cocked her head in questioning.  
  
Ryou looked away. He wanted to tell her that his Yami hurted him, but would she hurt Bakura like she almost hurted him on the playground?  
  
"Ryou can't speak?" Sakai asked. "Don't wowwy! I know how to make Ryou speak!" she leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek.  
  
Ryou eyes went wide as his hand travel to his cheek of where he was just kissed "Uh."  
Sakai cocked her head and burst out laughing as she saw Ryous face go red.  
  
"Come on!!" she pulled on his hand and lead him to the crowd. "Yugi is waiting for us at the fishie place!! We awe going to catch fishies!!" Sakai giggled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami leaned against the table as he watch Yugi, Ryou, and Sakai, and Jou tried to catch a beta fish from the small pond.  
  
'plop!'  
  
Yami turned to see Bakura bummed out. "Whats wrong, Bakura? Lose to someone?" he teased; looking at Sakai.  
  
Bakura snorted after giving a 'feh,' in replied. "Its not that phraoh." Bakrua sneered.   
  
He watch Ryou laugh when Jou dunk his head in the water and come back up with a fish in his mouth.  
  
"Then what is it? " Yami looked at Bakura.  
  
"Give me a reason why I should tell you?" Bakura glared at Yami for even butting into his business.  
  
Yami sighed. "Because maybe I could help clear a few things up between you and Ryou."  
  
Bakura snap his head at Yami. "What do you mean about that??" Bakura was now on his feet; clenching his fist.  
  
Ryou and Yugi turned to see Yami and Bakura looking at each other and it did not look good.  
  
  
"You finally gain Ryou's trust then you go and blow it by socking him!!" Yami chided; "What is wrong with you, Bakura!?? You are supposed to protect your Light!!"  
  
Bakura gave Yami a hard shove. "Don't tell me what to do, Pharoh! I didn't take orders back in the ancient days! And i'm not starting now!" he turned to walk away.  
  
Sakai gasped as she saw Yami dove for Bakura. Now the two spirits where on the floor wrestling each other. This had woken something up in her.And it wanted to be satisfied quickly.  
  
  
"Yami!"  
  
"Bakura!"  
  
Ryou and Yugi both stood by helplessly as they watch their Yamis fight each other.  
  
Jou walked up to them and looked at the two. "I didn't know you two had twins!"  
  
*sweatdrop* ^^;; "Uh....its was supposed to be a secert, but I guess not anymore." Ryou said.  
  
Yugi looked at the blonde. "Jou, you have ta promise not to say anything to anyone!"  
  
Jou seemed confuse. "Anything? Anyone? Not to say anything to anyone?? But how am I supposed to them i'm hungery??"  
  
Ryou seemed to sweatdrop again as Yugi shook his head in amusment.  
  
Sakai watch Ryou and Yugi run forth and try to pull the thier Yamis apart.  
  
"OOF!!"  
  
"UNGH!!"  
  
The kids, both fell backwards. Sakai eyes glowed as her outfit change.  
  
"Stupid sentimental fools." Sakai hissed.  
  
Jou eyes widen as he heard Sakai say something. "Ooo!! I'm gonna tell your aunt that you said a bad word."  
  
Sakai looked at Jou and growled. The blonde whimpered and backed off. He had notice that Sakai outfit was different.  
  
She was wearing a white priestess outfit. The Anhk was on the hat with a pointy end; which was hanging down instead of being straight. And the Anhk was on the front of her robe.  
  
Sakai waved a hand at the two; The two spirits flew back. They looked daze and didn't see Sakai standing between them.  
  
Ryou whimpered and went to Sakai.  
  
"Please don't huwt, Bakura. Sakai." Ryou pleaded.  
  
Sakai looked at the Light as everything about; her return normal. She blinked a few times and looked at the dazed spirits.  
  
"I-I won't Ryou. I promise." Sakai backed off slowly then turned and fled.  
  
Ryou ran to his Yami and threw his arms about his neck. Bakura was very surprised at Ryous action that he just sat there dumbfounded.  
  
Yugi kneeled to Yami and made sure he was okay and that there was no cuts. Both looked at Ryou and his Yami and smiled at each other; cause of the confused look Bakura had on his face.  
  
  
"i'm sorry, Bakura! i'm sorry for getting you mad!! i-i didn't mean for you to get mad at me!!!" Ryou was now crying.  
  
"Ghah!!" Bakura flinched since he was unperpared for the storm of tears. He got to his knees and embarced Ryou. "Why would I be mad at you??"  
  
Ryou looked at his Yami; tears still leaking. "Be-because! You socked me in the arm! And-and I thought I did something wrong to get you mad at me!! I'm sorry!!"  
  
He clutched onto Bakura's dirty robes and cried. Bakura sighed, he should have let Ryou know that he was only going to sock Ryou on special occasions; like this one for instant.  
  
\\Ryou please don't cry! I should have told you that I was only sock you on special days.\\  
  
\Special days?\  
  
Bakura nodded and hugged Ryou closer. \\Yeah, like today. Today is a special day.\\  
  
\Because its the summer matsuri?\  
  
Bakura nodded again. \\Yeah. I'm sorry Ryou, I should have let you know before.\\  
  
"HEY!!"  
  
The four all looked at Jou who was now standing with Honda.  
  
"Are we going to catch fishies? Or are we going to stand hewe and watch those two tiwns hug each othew???"  
  
The four looked at each other.  
  
"FISHIES!!!!!!" Yugi and Ryou yelled together.  
  
Jou had a huge smile on his face. "ALL WIGHT!! LETS GO!!!"  
  
Yugi and Ryou ran after Jou and Honda with the spirits right behind them.  
  
Sakai was on a tree branch and watch her friends run towards the crowd. She sighed and hugged her knees close to her chest. If she doesn't control her powers now then she may kill everyone.  
  
But she also needs a Light, a Balance or else.....  
  
Sakai cried into her knees. It was not right for a five year old to carry such a burden. Especially when she barely knows about her ancient past and herself.  
  
  
  
**********************  
I want to see you, but I can't... How sad, these feelings...  
I can't say it, but I want to.  
I just keep letting my chance slip by.  
**********************  
  
Yami smiled as he saw Yugi catch a fish in his net. Bakura had his hand over Ryou's, as he help him catch a fish.  
  
Honda was laughing as Jou dunk his head in the water to see if there was any fish to catch at all.  
  
  
*****************************  
But still (But still) But still (But still)  
Together, let's spread our wings and  
marathon across the sky; I want our dreams to be in unison  
*********************************  
  
Bakura flinched as Ryou light a sprakler next to him; his face glowing.   
  
Yami was holding his stomache from laughing so much as Bakura ran away from Ryou; who was trying to give Bakura the sprakler.  
  
Jou and Honda both panicked as Jou lit one of the firecracker near them. They both started to pass the firecracker to each other; like playing hotpotatoe.  
  
  
**************************  
Hey look!  
Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Wait up!  
Look this way and say you like me.  
****************************  
  
Yami running with the firecracker in his hands.  
  
Bakura laughing at Yami as Yugi slapping Yami's back, when it blew up in his face; leaving his face very dirty and him coughing from the smoke.  
  
Bakura runing away from Ryou who had sneaked up behind him and tried to hand him the sparkler.  
  
Anzu with Mai; joining the boys waving the spraklers around; making zig-zag desgins in the air and on the ground.  
  
***************************  
Yeah! Nice to Meet You Good to See You Surely!  
My thoughts will  
fly, fly, fly into your heart!  
They - will - not - get - lost!  
*****************************  
  
Malik and Ryou chasing thier Yami's with the spraklers; TRYING to give them one.  
  
Isis laughing as her Yami is shaking her head slightly at the two.  
  
Bakura and Malik plowes into Yami; which sent all three sprawling on the ground.  
  
****************************  
Sometimes, my batteries just run dry.  
But with your smile,  
they're always fully charged, ready to explode.  
******************************  
  
Ryou, Yugi, and Malik run up to thier Yami's afraid that they maybe hurt.  
  
Malik tending Yami Malik's wounds. Yugi hugging his Yami. Ryou smiling at his Yami knowing that he was okay.  
  
Bakura staring into Ryou's smiling face before looking away; blushing.  
  
************************  
Please (Please) Please (Please)  
We're friends first, so  
I want to smile, look at you, and have fun every day.  
***************************  
  
Ryou and Bakura smiling at each other as they sit ontop of the hill to watch others kids run around with thier spraklers.  
  
Sakai showing up by herslef.  
  
Bakura and Ryou looking at each other then look at Sakai; calling her over.  
  
Sakai's sorrow face turning into a smile. ^^!  
  
Bakura going red as Sakai hugs him alittle to tightly.  
  
*********************  
Hey look!  
Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Absolutely!  
It's our destiny. It suits us well.  
************************  
  
All the kids on the playground dancing with the other kids there.  
  
Bakura swirling Ryou around. Yami and Yugi swirling each other around.  
  
Anzu dancing with Seto. Mai dancing with Jou. Isis dancing with Honda as Malik dances with his Yami. Yami Isis and Sakai dancing with each other.  
  
***************************  
Yeah! Nice to Meet You Good to See You Surely!  
I won't give in to anyone. I'll be  
No. 1, No. 1, No. 1, No. 1 in the world to you!  
I'm - in - love - with - you!  
****************************  
  
  
A girl dress on a pink summer yukata shows up and watches Sakai dance with her friends.  
  
Sakai feeling a chill go up her back. She looks around, but to see no one that seems a threat to her.  
  
Bakura swinging Sakai into the dance.   
  
Sakai laughing happily and backs out for Ryou to get in.  
  
The girl dancing with Ryou's group and moves towards Sakai.  
  
Sakai turning around to see a girl with long waist hair dancing around her. She dances with the girl.  
  
*****************  
Hey look!  
Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Wait up!  
Look this way and say you like me.  
***************************  
  
Bakura sitting ontop of the swing set; shaking his head as Ryou begs him to come down so he could give him the sprakler.  
  
Sakai suddenly next to Bakura; shoves him off.  
  
Bakura falling. Ryou trying to to laugh as Bakura is face first in the sand.  
  
Sakai laughing her full head off.  
  
Ryou chasing after Bakaura begging him to stop as, Bakura is chasing Sakai; for pushing him off.  
  
**************************  
Yeah! Nice to Meet You Good to See You Surely!  
My thoughts will  
fly, fly, fly into your heart!  
They - will - not - get - lost!  
****************************  
  
Sakai talking to Anzu, Mai and Isis as Jou was caught for dunking his head...again in the fish pond.  
  
Everyone sweatdropping as Jou is running away from a very angery guy in charge of the fish pond.  
  
Mai coming to Jou rescues and uses her innocent look on the guy. The guy forgiving Jou and walks off.  
  
Jou and everyone else dumbfounded; looking at Mai who had a huge smile.  
  
*********************  
Hey look!  
Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Absolutely!  
It's our destiny. It suits us well.  
****************************  
  
Everyone together ontop of the hill; watching the fireworks burst in the sky.  
  
Yugi sitting between Yamis leg. Ryou leaning against Bakura's back; with his hands around Bakuras neck. Malik, Isis standing behind Mai, Anzu, and Honda; with thier Yami's.  
Jou yelling at Seto for making, yet, another puppy remark about him.  
  
Sakai whacking Seto's head from behind, before shoving a cake in Jous mouth; to shut him up.  
  
The girl from the dance; giggling as she watches Sakai.  
  
************************  
Yeah! Nice to Meet You Good to See You Surely!  
I won't give in to anyone. I'll be  
No. 1, No. 1, No. 1, No. 1 in the world to you!  
I'm - in - love - with - you!  
*****************************  
  
Another fireworks bursting into the sky. Everyone face beaming with awe.  
  
Bakura and Ryou looking at each other; smiling.   
  
Sakai looking over her shoulders to see the girl from the dance; glowing a eerie blue-white. Sakai herself glowing a eerie blue-black.  
  
Bakura, Yami, Malik, and Isis perking up as they feel two powerful Yami and Light aura surrounding them.  
  
Ryou 'accidentally' falls on Bakura to get him to snap out of his daze. Bakura growling playfully; tickles Ryou.  
  
Yugi trying to save Ryou from Bakura. Yugi caught and being tickled by Bakura.  
  
Yami tackling Bakura to save Ryou and Yugi. The two having a playfight.  
  
Yami Malik joins them. Soon Jou, Honda, and Seto joined. Yugi and Ryou were next.  
  
The girls running away from the group of fighting boys. The girls being dragged into the housewrestling.  
  
A fireworks blowing up in the air; making the shape of a huge rose.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Song  
Cath Me Catch You-First opening them for CarCaptor Sakura.  
  
Japanes Words  
Matsuri-Fetival  
  
  
I was going to put the song in japanes, but I remeber that I need to put the other japanese song that Bakura sang in the last chapter; up still! SOO!! I did it in english! BUT I had help from my cousin, Yang, who translated for me!  
C.Bakura:You talk to much.  
...  
C.Sakai:THAT GIRL!! Is she my Light!?? What happen between me and her!? Huh?? HUH!?? TELL ME!!! *grabs me by the neck*  
WHAAAAAAAH!!! Take it easy!! I'm not going to reveale anything!! NOTHING! You hear me!? N-O-T-H-I-N-G!!!!  
C.Ryou:I think she needs to lay off Invader Zim for awhile.  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I LOVE THAT SHOW!!! Gaz is my favorite. I bet she could kick your butt, Bakura!  
C.Bakrua:Feh!! Thats what you think.  
C.Sakai:*clutches her head* AAAAAAAA!! I need to know if that was my Light!??  
C.Ryou:oO!? Uh..please review! *looks at Sakai who gone insane* *sweatdrop* Ummm...PLEASE!! *bows*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
C.Sakai:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! *runs around* I NEED TO KNOW!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-OOOFF!! *bonks into the camera and falls to the ground* ~owie~ X_X 


	9. Light's Aura

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*CHIBI DARK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
Light Aura's  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"NOOO!! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL!! I WANT TO STAY HOME!! BAKURA!!!"  
  
Ryou clutched onto his sheet as his Yami was trying to drag him out of his room and into the bathroom.  
  
Bakura was growling. His Light maybe a wuss, but he certainly could put up a struggle. Bakura let Ryou go. he had enough of this, if he couldn't drag Ryou to the bathroom, maybe his one of his cards can.  
  
Ryou watch his Yami shuffle through the deck looking for something. He took the time to crawl back to his bed.   
  
"AH-HA!!" Bakura picked out a card. "I CALL THE MAN-EATER BUG!!!"  
  
O_O!?? "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" Ryou ran for his life as a small, but bigger then Bakura; Man-Eater bug showed up.   
  
Bakura had order it to chase after Ryou; which it did. Bakura kept flinching as his Light and his card crash into stuff. It was a good thing that Ryou parents weren't home, or else Ryou have alot of explaing to do.  
  
"NOOO!! PUT ME DOWN!!" The chibi Man-Eater bug finally caught Ryou and was taking him to the bathroom.  
  
Bakura followed behind and was impressed by Ryous determination to escaped. Why didn't Ryou do this to him, when Bakura picked on him?   
  
Bakura shut the door beihnd him, when the finally reach the bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
*A hour later*  
  
*DNNG!*  
  
*DNNG*  
  
Ryou open the door to see Shinya standing there. She smiled as Ryou was ready to go to school. Her smile disapperead quickly as she saw Ryou's grumpy face.  
  
"Why the face, Ryou?" she held out a hand for him to grab a hold of. She led him to the car where Sakai was waiting.  
  
"I don't want to go to school." Ryou said; climbing in the car, with alittle help from Shinya.  
  
Sakai giggled as Bakura appeared next to her and raised a eyebrow when he saw Sakai playing with Ryou's hair; trying to cheer him up.  
  
Shinya climbed into the car and sighed at what her niece was doing. "Sakai, honey; please don't mess up Ryou's hair."  
  
"Ota!!" Sakai leaned back in her seat. Bakura quickly cover her mouth as she was about to scream in surprise when she saw him.  
  
Bakura waved a finger at her and Sakai slowly nodded; understanding what he meant.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Sakai happily tackled her friend, Anzu and Isis; as Ryou grumpily followed behind her.  
  
"OOF!!" Ryou felt a huge impact collided into him. He looked up to see Sakai smiling down at him.  
  
"Sa-a-a-a-a-a-kai!!!" Ryou whined.  
  
This set Sakai off into a giggling fit. She got off him and rolled onto the floor.  
  
Yugi stood next to Ryou; who was trying to straighten himself off from neing tackled too.  
  
"She seems to be weally happy." Yugi mumbled.  
  
Ryou nodded and grimace when Seto yelled in surprise from the sneak attack the Sakai performed.  
  
Soon everyone; including Yami and Bakura who showed up; was running from Sakai.  
  
Miss. Sayota came in with another girl following her. She sighed as she saw the kids running from Sakai.  
  
"Class!! Please settle down!!"  
  
They ignored her.  
  
"Please! Settle down class!!"  
  
Still ignoring her.  
  
Miss. Sayota shook her head in frustration and took in a huge breath.   
  
Her head seem to get three time bigger then its usual size. "SETTLE DOWN!!!! YOU BRA-A-A-A-A-TS!!!!!"  
  
oO!?? The girl next to her shrunk back in horror.  
  
All the kids stop and looked at Miss. Sayota. "OKAY!!" the all shouted together.  
  
They quickly ran to thier seats; with their hands folded in front of them. Sayota smiled and cleared her throat.  
  
"Class! Today we have anopther student. She moved here from Yawata during the break." she moved a girl in front of her.  
  
She had black shoulder length hair; her sideburns past her chin and was about up to her armpits. Her bangs almost covered her bangs and her unusual blue eyes were somewhat, welcoming.  
  
"This is Saku Naski." Saku bowed and look at Sayota.  
  
"And since we have a nwe student! We are going to be making some arrangment in here!"  
  
Some of the boys groaned. Sakai looked at Honda, who fell backwards like the first day she came here; before he could make a commet about girls.  
  
Jou stared at Honda and helped him up. Honda was grumbling about being cursed for making fun of girls.  
  
  
  
*Playtime*  
  
Yugi or more like Yami was dueling with Jou as Honda, Malik, and Seto were either drawing or reading. Isis, Anzu, and Mai were playing with the dolls.  
  
Saku was still at her desk as Sakai made herself comfertable in one of the bean bags; reading.  
  
Ryou was next to the table watching Yami and Jou duel, but he alse kept glancing at Saku; who was drawing. He kept feeling the same aura when Yugi was around.  
  
Bakura, who was in his Soul Room resting; felt Ryou feeling. He sighed and let his mind open up to Ryou.  
  
\\Whats wrong?\\  
  
Ryou gave a 'eep,' from not feeling Bakura stir in him.  
  
\Sorry, Bakura. I didn't mean to wake you up! Sorry.\  
  
\\Thats okay. I couldn't sleep either, not until Satoya put us to sleep with that voice of hers.\\ Bakura was shuffling his cards. \\So, whats up with you?\\  
  
\I keep feeling something. I feel the samething when Yugi, Malik and Isis around, but now I feel that same feeling, but it seems stronger.\  
  
\\Aura.\\  
  
\What?\  
  
\\What you are feeling is an aura. Its like radiance that emanate from the body and to be visibles to certains individuals with physic or spirituals powers. Or maybe a aural; something that is pertianing to an aura. No..thats the person, its the aura, I think.\\  
  
\Huh!??\ it was clear that Ryou was confused. \I don't get what your saying, Bakura.\  
  
Bakura seem to blush. He had forgotten that Ryou hasn't learn that much yet. He tried to think how to put it in a simplier way.  
  
\\Ummm, aura is kind of like a smell that is given off the body, but only specail people could feel it..er smell it.\\  
  
There was silence.  
  
\Ooooo!! Okay! I get it now.\  
  
Bakura smiled. Hey at least he got it. \\Yami and I could feel it too. We get the feel from Sakai; she like me and Yami, you know.\\  
  
Ryou shook his head mentally. \Nope! Didn't know that! Umm, Bakura, if i'm feeling the auwa, then why is it the same feeling like Yugi's? Only stwonger?\  
  
Bakura didn't know how to answer. Was it that Ryou was feeling abother presence of a Light? Yugi, Malik, and Isis were the only ones that had a Light aura, including Ryou himself. But who else could??  
  
\\Ryou, are you sure its another Light aura you are feeling? You sure its not from Yugi, Malik or Isis??\\  
  
Ryou shook his head again mentally. \Nope, this one seems stronger. It doesn't feel like the others though, it seems like it incomplete.\  
  
Bakura plopped on his bed. It was the same feeling that Yami, Malik, and Isis, and himself feel when Sakai is around. They get this strong aura surrounding them; when shes near. It also felt like she wasn't complete, like she needed something to balance herself out.  
  
Could it be that Sakai's balance is here, in this room this whole time?? But why didn't Ryou pick it up sooner? Maybe, just maybe that Light had just gotten here.  
  
Ryou looked at Saku; who had her attention on Sakai.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
C.Sakai:OMG!!! UNGH! *faints*  
C.Ryou:*looks at Chibi Sakai* She dead.  
C.Bakura:NOO!!! I wanted to kill her!! Darn it!! *pouts*  
...Bakura you lay off Sakai for awhile. *looks at the camera* ANYWHO!! I tried to get my cousin Sage or Yin to look at my spelling errors, but its become a pain since she back in school!! My other cousin Yang, had alraeyd left to go to Utah *my home!! ^^*  
C.Bakura:Curse your hime. Curse your mother for even having you.  
WHA-A-AT!?? CURSE YOU THAT YOU EXISTED!!  
C.Bakura:Why you little....!!! *tackles DragonFly*  
C.Ryou:*sweatdrop* Ummm, so agian, please excuse any errors due to umm, things....*looks at Chibi Bakura and DragonFly go* Difficult things!! ^^;; Pwease review!! *bows*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
C.Sakai:this...can't....BE!! *crawls on the ground* F-U-T-U-R-E!! *bawls up* F-U-T-U-R-E!!! AACK!!! *gets into Bakura and DragonFly wreslting ball*  
C.Ryou:^^;;; Heheheh..... 


	10. Hikari Yugi, Hikari Ryou, Hikari Saku

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*CHIBI DARK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Hikari Yugi, Hikari Ryou, Hikari Saku  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"-arigatou  
aishite-iru  
anata wo dare yori  
yume yori mo tsuyoku  
Arigatou.  
  
  
"Dakishimete  
hanasanaide  
dakedo hitokoto mo  
tsutaerarenaide...  
  
  
"Nakanaide  
aishite-iru  
tooku hanarete'te mo  
anata to ikite yukeru...."  
  
Miss Sayota smiled as she once again had put all the young kids to sleep with her voice again. At least she knows that if she ever had kids they wouldn't be hard to put to sleep.  
  
She found Sakai in her bean bag again and Saku starngly next to her with Sakai's hand in hers. Sayota cocked her head in questing and lean to the girls.  
  
They look so cute together as if they were silblings...  
  
Sayota went to her desk and began to work on tomorrows schedual.  
  
She wasn't aware of Ryou and Yugi both twitching in thier sleep. Or Sakai and Saku glowing together.  
  
  
  
  
**Later**  
  
"BAKURA!!! AAAAAAAAAAA!!! OOF!!" Ryou fell hard into the sand as his Yami tackled him.  
  
They soon were wrestling each other. Yugi laughed and escaped the wrestling ball the two had created.  
  
Yugi climbed onto the playplace and settle between the bars. He let his feet dangled as he watch his two friends wrestle beneath him.  
  
Something that felt like the wind, but stronger like a aura surrounded Yugi.   
  
Yugi perked up and looked around, There he was staring into blue-eyes of a girl.  
  
"EH??" Yugi backed up as Saku was leaning on all fours. Her eyes seemed ancient and familiar. Her long sideburns dangled in the air being blown by the gently wind.  
  
"saku??" Yugi said.  
  
"The day when the Spirit of the Millenuim Ring starts act Dark, then soon the true Light and Dark shall be reunited and everything that you knew about your Puzzle, about the Spirit inside would erase. Not only to you, but to those posses the Millenuim items too and had a contact to the spirits."  
  
Yugi eyes widen. What was going on?? What the heck was Saku talking about.  
  
"saku??" Yugi finally spoke.  
  
Saku stood up and spread her arms. "I am the Light! In search of my half! She is near and soon we will be reunited and be made into one whole being!"  
  
Yugi shrieked and backed off.  
  
Ryou looked up to feel that one particular aura get stronger then ever. He saw a blinding white light bind him and Yugi to it.  
  
  
The two kids floated there. Before was Saku glowing white and dressed in a silky Egypt gown.  
  
She seemed older, ancient.   
  
Yugi and Ryou looked at each other; wondering what was going on. Saku seemed sad as she saw the confuse kids.  
  
Her voice was soft and ancient as she spoke to them. Yugi shook his head and began to cry. Ryou was holding the sobbing Yugi as tears weld up in his eyes. He didn't want Bakur to go. They were just getting along.  
  
Soon the Light disappeared. Yugi smiled as Saku just told him something then she walked off.  
  
She looked back at Ryou and Yugi. Pain seemed to be in her eyes. She sighed and replayed the scene in her head.  
  
She told Yugi and Ryou that when Dark and Light finally reunite, the Lights of the Millenuim items have to be strong enough to put thier Yami's to sleep once more before the right time is here to release them.  
  
The only reason they are out because something is finally being finished from a long, long time ago.  
  
And that means they won't see their Yami's for a very long time. When that time comes for Dark and Light to be one, is when Ryou Yami starts to be his true nature.  
  
His meanself like when Ryou first discovered him.  
  
Then Yugi and Ryou would remember what is going to happen once this scene is erase from thier minds.  
  
Isis and Malik both have to strong too, when Saku tells them whats about to happen when the time comes.  
  
  
  
Sakai was sitting ontop of the monkey bars and watch Saku walked away from the Yugi and Ryou. She cocked her head in questioning; wondering what just happen.  
  
"BOO!"  
  
"AAAAAHHH!!"   
  
Sakai fell off her spot and caught the bar just before she hit the ground. She look up to see Jou smiling down at her.   
  
She growled.  
  
"JOU-U-U-U-U!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
Jou jumped off and ran as Sakai ran after him. Like a hound dog on a fox trail.  
  
  
  
  
  
WHEEE-HEEEE!! I'm almost done with this story!!! ^^! And after that! I'll be working on 'Okage,' which is out now, but I haven't updated yet!  
C.Bakura:*reads the script for Okage* THAT BLOOD SUCKING GIRL IS MY-  
SHUT UP!! *whacks Chibi Bakura*  
C.Bakura:You....  
C.Ryou:*sweatdrop* Here we go again.  
C.Sakai:*nods* Please excuse any errors in this ficcie!! She is aterribly writer.  
NO! I'M NOT!! SOMEONE SAID I WAS GOOD WRITER!! ESPECIALLY FOR MY AGE!!! AND I THANK THEM!!!  
C.Bakura:Maybe they are just pulling your leg.  
No..BUT YOU ARE!! *whacks chibi Bakura with a squeaky hammer* LEGO!!  
C.Bakura:OW!! *pulls DragonFly hair*  
OW!!  
C.Ryou:Uh...PWEASE REVIEW!!!! *bows*  
C.Sakai:HAI!! *bows to, but falls over*  
C.Ryou:*sweatdrop* 


End file.
